Black Veil Brides: Hogwarts Addition
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: The guys are thrown into Hogwarts. They've been wizards there whole lives. Very strange things happen... Rated T for some chapters and M for others.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own (sigh) Black Veil Brides or Hogwarts. Even though I wish I did, I don't. **

***Also I plan on making this Harry's third year. Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and CC will be in their fifth. Not giving away any houses they will be in. Also, a little background, the BVB gang are wizards. Always have been. Always will. **

"Andy, I hate you!" Jinxx yelled over the hum of the train. We were going to Hogwarts! The guys, of course would loathe me for a while, but I couldn't resist when Dumbledore contacted us. Hey! I have a soft spot for old guys and beards. Don't judge! It isn't nice. I wouldn't do it to you...

**`~`~`~ Ashley POV**

"Welcome new, and old friends," Dumbledore said with a huge smile on his face. He seemed to be a happy person. Even when things would get bad. "We have new students, entering their fifth year. We'll sort them first." Oh _joy!_ Andy is so fucking dead. I hope things go okay, otherwise, all of our fangirls will hate me.

A lady with a very pointy hat and a Scottish accent stood up and said, "All new students please stand and follow." The guys and I stood, people stared. It took all I had to keep from flipping them off, I could tell it was the same for the other guys.

The witch with the pointy hat stood up, "Biersack, Andrew." People laughed, probably at his last name.

Our front man ignored the sniggers, for now.

As Andy made his way to the stool to be sorted, and have a hat set up on his head, I noticed a bushy haired girl staring. She was probably a fan, even though I had my doubts. She seemed so unlikely to be one of them. She probably liked that Beaver kid. Our kids could beat his kids any day! Then again, I'm not supposed to think like this. I'm supposed to be the one who likes to get laid. I'm supposed to be perver-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, making Jinxx and I jump.

As it turns out, Andy and I were in Gryffindor, Jake was in Ravenclaw, CC in Hufflepuff, and Jinxx was in Slytherin.

**`~`~`~`~`~ Andy POV**

"Our new fifth years are kind enough to give us musical entertainment. How lovely." A guy, with black hair, who I suppose is a professor said.

Nobody clapped.

"WE ARE THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" My bandmates and I screamed in unison. Nobody clapped. Shit! What did Dumbledore get us into?

A blonde haired Slytherin, who Jinxx had met came up to our makeshift stage.

"Hello, there Biersack and friends! Might you guys want to scurry up to my dormitory in Slytherin? I'd enjoy your aquaintances!" What The Fuck?

"WOAH! WOAH! Back it up! Back it the FUCK up! We're here to rock... not to play with you and your tiny snake-like 'wand'!" My bandmates and Gryffindors laughed.

Seconds after, we busted out into 'Knives and Pens'.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight._

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,_

_But stay right here we can change our plight._

_We're storming through this despite what's right._

People looked amazed. I hoped all of them were.

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

The bushy haired girl looked repulsed. Well, she kind of repulsed me.

_Lay your heart down the ends in sight._

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right._

_Everyday it's still the same dull knife,_

_Stab it through and justify your pride._

I took a deep breath.

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Woah..._

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried out best... Turn out the light,_

_Turn out the light._

A red haired Gryffindor started to mosh, trying to pull a kid with glasses and the bushy haired girl out there with him. Bless him.

_One final fight, for this tonight._

_Woah..._

_With knives and pens we made our plight._

_Woah..._

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried out best... Turn out the light,_

_Turn out the light._

Applause erupted everywhere. I smiled. We'd succeeded in our job, making people happy.

When we went to our dorms, two red headed twins came up to us, they looked related to that one kid...

"Hiya Andy! Hello Ashley!" They said in unison.

"I'm Fred," Said the one on the left.

"I'm George," The one on the right nearly screamed.

"We're the Weasleys. We have more siblings. We have a lot." Fred or was it George said.

"Guys," Ashley started, "We hate to be like this, but I'm tired, and I know Andy is..."

**`~`~`~`~`~ Slytherin time!**

I was the only member of Black Veil Brides in Slytherin. Which I REALLY didn't understand at all. I wasn't evil...Like that. Just ask Sammi...

"Hello, Mr. Jinxx," That Draco Malfoy drawled from behind me.

"Uh, hi?" I asked. Were British people always formal?

"Professor Snape said to meet you, and have a _'bloody good time'_" He smirked.

"Okay... What shall we do? I like to play the guitar and violin. I also enjoy spending time with my Sammi Doll."

"She isn't here, is she?" He asked. He licked his lips.

"Uh no, so do you play anything?"

"I play the skin flute." At this I took my wand and screamed,

"Petrificus Totalus!" I am so glad I was born a wizard. Now I need to call Sammi, and get a hold of the other guys. I mean, last time someone was in Hufflepuff, he came out a vampire. I don't think CC would like that to well...

**Short? I know...:P I left you a Clifhanger! Kind of... Shouts to my BEST FRIEND Kristin Leeth for helping me with the sorting and such. Read and Review. I PROMISE to update. :3 I reccomend the band Black Veil Brides, even though I don't own them. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I got more alerts than I thought! ALSO, thanks to the ONE review:D It made me happy. Hey, you guys that hang around, please review...**

** Jinxx Pov**

I was running out of the dungeons. Running as fast as I could. I had to call Sammi Doll, but I also had to talk to the guys. Especially Andy, he got us into this. He should be the one having to deal with that Draco Malfoy. I'm engaged! What is Sammi found out? I need to call her.

I flipped out my phone, dialing her number. It rang, and rang. Her voicemail picked up. It was us.

'"Hey it's Sammi Doll's fiancé, Jinxx. She would like to-"'

'"Leave a message at the beep, bye!"' She said a little to loudly cutting me off.

I left her a message telling her I needed to talk to her soon. Now it was time to contact the guys.

"Guys, meet me in the library. NOW!" I texted to my friends. I'm just glad the muggle object worked. Otherwise I'd be stuck up a creek without a paddle.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- In the library!:D**

"Andy," I started, his blue eyes looked up, "I had a certain Slytherin come on to me. I'm tires of this place already, and we haven't been here a full twenty-four hours. I want my Sammi Doll and I want to go home." The guys shook their heads in agreement.

"Give it a week. If y'all still don't like it here, we'll go home." Andy said, rising to his feet.

**Andy POV:D**

I can't believe the guys don't like it here. I mean, it's kind of fun. So far.

"Hey Andy," CC mumbled, loud enough for me to hear him. I stopped, waiting for my drummer.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you realize what can happen to a Hufflepuff? There is a rumor that next year, one will become a vampire. A Twilight vampire." Really?

"CC, I promise you, you won't sparkle." I laughed and walked away, leaving a worried CC behind.

It sucked, the guys hated it here. I LOVED it. I like the child like ways of the wizarding world, and then the way it had the adult thing going for it.

** CC's POV**

I'm seriously worried. I mean, come on, WHAT IF IT'S ME? I wouldn't make a good vampire, not at all. Maybe if it was one of those True Blood vampires, but...

I'm just scared. I mean, not a lot of people seem enthused on how we dress or wear our make up. I don't give a shit, but what if it makes me a potential target?

** Jake POV**

I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. I hoped Luna was still awake, I had made quick friends with the little girl. She was my buddy...

** Short? I know. It's like super short, but I'm upset. Ever since I watched the last Harry Potter film... I'm sorry... I just had a spot for Snape... And it was so sad... Review... And I'll give Snape a HUGE part in this fanfic.. Which I plan on doing anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see. SORRY! I've been extremely busy. Love you all though. 3**

**Sammi POV**

Jeremy, the love of my life was stuck at Hogwarts. One thing I'd like to know is how the hell Andy got them into this shit. Seriously! I want to go to Hogwarts!

Right now, I'm flying over London, about to land.

**~-~-~- Time Lapse.**

I was now being sorted. THANK YOU, ANDY FUCKING BIERSACK. Normally, I'd be excited about this, but now I'm a Hufflepoof **(Bryan Stars interview refference with Matt and Andy) **I can't even be in Slytherin with my man! I'm stuck with a hyperactive Christian. Yay me.

**Jinxx POV**

I'm in a pissy mood to say the least. My poor Sammi! I can't sleep with her, or anything. It saddens me, deeply. It's like I'm Sweeney, and I have this hope that my poor Lucy is okay and alright, but I'm told differently by Draco, our Mrs. Lovett. Fuck. My. Life.

Right now, I am sneaking out of the dungeons to meet up with my Sammi. She's been texting me non stop. I'm kind of glad, but it's upsets me, because she can't be with her Pumpkin King.

I ran into the library, where I saw her. My darling, my life, my soon to be bride. My gorgeous Sammi.

"Sammi," I breathed.

"Jeremy, I've missed you." She said, barely above a whisper.

I ran, closing the space between us in three strides, placing my hands on her dainty waist, I leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips parted, and I snaked my tongue in. We fought for dominance, I won. She broke off the kiss for merely a second. Sammi leaned up, attacking my lips hungrily, like she needed the touch of my lips to survive.

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I stumbled back, almost running into a bookcase. Something told me this was going to be a good night.

**Ashley's POV**

Sammi was stuck here like the rest of us. Shit.

I was extremely pissed at Andy, but everytime I thought of the six foot two, blue eyed man my heart melted. He was breathtaking. I hoped I really wasn't crushing on my best friend.

"Ash?" His deep, booming voice asked.

"Yes, Andrew?" I said, rather coldly. Keeping the angry facade up.

"Are you still mad with me?"

I sighed, I wanted to tell him the truth, both of them. Like how I had this feeling for him that was purely unexplainable.

I decided with one.

"Not as much as I was." I sounded rather harsh. I hope he didn't take it wrong.

"Oh...Hey Ash," He mumbled, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So, I didn't answer.

**Long time! Extremely sorry! Band, home problems, and other business! I put a little Sammi and Jinxx action in there. OH! And I think this might have some Andley, but I'm not sure yet. Remember: I do NOT own BVB or My Satellite.**


End file.
